


Anxious doesn't mean paranoid

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, It's just a big bundle of reassurance and Virgil loving, Kinda but not really, Paranoia!Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: After telling Thomas about his past, Virgil is sure that he has no place with the others anymore.Luckily his family knows better than that.





	Anxious doesn't mean paranoid

**Author's Note:**

> Love ya, boo. No hate on folks who do headcanon Virgil as having been Paranoia, I just know that a lot of peeps are bothered by it and I wanted to give poor virge some fluff

Virgil wept in his room, his arms wrapped so tightly around himself that his claws nearly drew blood. He had resisted being summoned twice already, but this time he gave up. 

The quiet muttering in Thomas’ living room ceased as soon as he appeared.

“...Virgil?” Thomas sounded afraid. It was fitting, he should be. He shouldn't sound as concerned as he does, though. “Are you alright, buddy?”

“Don't call me that.”

“Call you what? Buddy?”

“No… Don't call me Virgil.”

“What should I call you, then? Anxiety?”

“I'm not Anxiety, Thomas. ...I'm Paranoia.”

Virgil pulled his hood tighter around himself. 

“Falsehood.”

Virgil looked up at Logan, seeing a soft but hurt look on his face. 

“You are not Paranoia. You never were.”

“But I wa-”

“Please let me finish. You're Anxiety. You always have been. You may experience paranoid thoughts from time to time, but that doesn't define who you are. We called you Paranoia out of fear of the unknown. It wasn't fair of us, and I'll regret it as long as I live, but you must remember that we have all grown since then.”

Virgil sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

“Kiddo, we love you. No matter what your past was like.”

Virgil gave Patton a small smile. Thomas nodded.

“We love you, Virge. Dark side or not.”

“You are… how was it Patton put it?” Logan rooted through his stack of flashcards. “Our fam I L Y.”

“...Thanks, guys. It means a lot.”

“Roman, your tu- Roman?”

The normally exuberant royal was quiet, biting his thumbnail and looking at the floor.

“Princey? You good?”

Roman looked up, startled.

“Oh- um- yes. Yes, I'm fine. And I agree with the others, you are a part of us.”

“It's appreciated, Ro, but you seem… off.”

“That's not surprising. Sorry, sorry, off-topic. What I meant to say is… I'm sorry, Virgil. I was the first one to call you by that label. I was the first one to call you all the dark sides. I was the one who was so cruel to you when you first came to us. ...I’ve been rather unprincely, haven't I?”

Virge took a step down from his spot.

“You have. ...but it's okay. You've grown since then. You've learned. Honestly, Roman, I'm proud of how far you've come.”

“It's not exactly much to be proud of.”

“I don't care. I'm proud of you, Roman.”

“...Thank you, Virgil. I am… proud of you, as well.”

Virgil smiled and walked down to Roman’s spot, arms held out.

“C’mere, Princey.”

Roman clung to him like a lifeline, letting tears he refused to show soak into his hoodie.

“I've got you, Roman. And I know you've got me, too. That's what family is for, even when it's hard.”

“I love you, Virgil.”

“I know.”


End file.
